Conventionally, there are two types of spraying: aerosols, which comprise a propellant gas released through the opening of the valve shutter of a valve to drive the liquid, and atomizers, the pump of which propels the liquid via the pressure mechanically exerted by a piston. The “valve—valve shutter” or “pump—piston” assemblies are hereinafter referred to as propulsion member. To actuate spraying, the spray bottle is equipped with a push-button which the user presses in order to introduce into the flow duct of the propulsion member the liquid contained in a bottle. Spraying is in fine droplets through an outlet nozzle mounted on the push-button.
In other embodiments of the prior art, an atomizer lever, adopting the form of a trigger which actuates spraying. This type of spray bottle, as illustrated for example in patents EP 0 449 046 or EP 0 734 783, finds applications in the household or hygiene sector (for cleaning windows, deodorizing, etc.).
Elsewhere, document EP 0 276 799 proposes packaging for a product in which the outlet nozzle is kept fixed and the push-button is connected to the nozzle by a flexible pipe.